peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 May 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-05-11 ; Comments *The show comes from Potsdam in Germany. *Start of show: "Well hello there, this is John Peel in Berlin, and it's an extraordinary thing: we've got this programme going out on Radio 1 at home, and Radio Eins here in Germany. It's going to be the same sort of programme as you're used to." *Details taken from Lorcan’s tracklisting database . Sessions *Sender Berlin, one and only session. Recorded earlier in the day in the band's flat in Berlin. Tracklisting File a begins *Lolita Storm: You Make Me High (LP - Girls Fucking Shit Up) Digital Hardcore Recordings *Broadcast: Come On Let's Go (7 inch) Warp Records File b begins *Sender Berlin: Untitled (Peel Session) *Botch: Frequency Ass Bandit (2xLP - We Are The Romans) Hydra Head Records *Luciano: Meet You In Zion (7 inch) Dimension Records *Hauts De Plafond: Hop (Various Artists CD – Sonore Sampler) Sonore *Out Hud: Kibbeb (7 inch - Natural Selection) Gold Standard Laboratories *Bis: Dead Wrestlers (12 inch - Music For A Stranger World) Wiiija Records *Sender Berlin: Untitled (Peel Session) File b tape flip *Blonde Redhead: Hated Because Of Great Qualities (LP – Melody Of Certain Damaged Lemons) Touch And Go *Laura Cantrell: Somewhere Some Night (CD - Not The Tremblin’ Kind) Spit & Polish *DJ Breeze: The In-Vader (12 inch - Barber's Cut / The In-Vader) Happy Hardca$h ‎ "The In-Vader" is actually the track D.V. - The Imperial March, which was pitched up, and re-released under a different name. *King Tubby And Friends: How Long Dub (CD - Dub Like Dirt 1975-1977) Blood & Fire *Hot Snakes: If Credit's What Matters I'll Take Credit (LP - Automatic Midnight) Swami Records *Grover: With My Eyes Wide Shut I Can See The Universe (7 inch - 414.7 Revolutions EP) Bearos *Moonglows: Sincerely (15xCD - The Chess Story) Chess *San Lorenzo: Jun (LP - Nothing New Ever Works) Gringo Records *Sender Berlin: Untitled (Peel Session) *Cattle Press: And The Sea Gave Us Its Dead (LP - Hordes To Abolish The Divine) Hydra Head Records Files a and b end *Salako: The Queen's Got A Price On My Life (CD Single - Ventimiglia 120899) Jeepster Recordings @''' *Built To Spill: Unknown (CD – Live) City Slang *Neko Case & Her Boyfriends: Twist the Knife (CD - Furnace Room Lullaby) Bloodshot Records *Up Bustle And Out: Hip Hop Barrio (12 inch) Ninja Tune '''@ *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File c File ;Name *a) jp000511 *b) Peel Show 2000-05-11 (incomplete) *c) 2000-05-xx Peel Show LE558 ;Length *a) 01:42:23 *b) 01:33:50 *c) 1:32:22 (6:10-43:45) (37:42 on unique) ;Other *a) Many thanks to Max-dat. *b) Many thanks to Isector for the recording. *c) Created from LE558 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. Peel April May 2000 Lee Tape 558 ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo ;References Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes